Por culpa de Crookshanks
by Afrodita1
Summary: Harry es llamado por Hermione a las 3 am. Parece que Crookshanks está muy enfermo por eso su amiga le pide ayuda urgente. ¿Podrá el elegido arreglárselas para curar al gatito?
Por culpa de Crookshanks.

Harry escuchó el sonido de su celular. Dio vueltas en la cama, negándose a atender. ¿Sería el Ministerio? ¿Querrían encomendarle una misión de urgencia a aquella hora? Se quejó cuando volvió a escuchar el sonido de llamada otra vez. ¡Necesitaba descansar! ¡Había estado todo el día metido en el trabajo! ¿Cómo querían que rindiera bien en sus tareas si no le daban las horas correctas de sueño? Ya era la quinta vez que el maldito celular sonaba. Harry hundió su rostro en la almohada y soltó un gruñido. Si llamaban tantas veces, debía ser algo urgente, ¿verdad?

Negándose a levantarse, estiró el brazo lo más que pudo y tomó el teléfono. Lo pegó a su oreja con los ojos cerrados. Iba a morir.

—¿Hola? —habló arrastrando las letras, demasiado adormilado.

—¡Harry! —chilló Hermione del otro lado haciéndolo saltar del susto.

—¡Hermione son las tres de la mañana! —se quejó enfadado por escucharla gritar así.

—¡Pero es urgente! —exclamó aturdiéndole el oído otra vez.

—Dime que es por una buena razón...

—Harry lo que pasa es que...

—¿Acaso Voldemort ha vuelto?

—No, pero...

—¿Entonces? Mione sabes que no he parado de trabajar durante todo el día... Necesito dormir.

—¡Mira Harry Potter! ¡Tú no te irás a dormir hasta que me escuches!

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Harry se refregó los ojos, suspirando. A fin de cuentas, sabía que no podía decirle que no a su amiga si no quería que se iniciara la Tercera Guerra Mágica.

—Dime, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Y allí estaba. Sentado en el sofá intentando ser un veterinario para Crookshanks, ese gato anaranjado que se encontraba en aquel momento en su regazo. Harry sentía tanto sueño que le costaba tener los ojos abiertos, pero se esforzaba por el pobre animalito y Hermione que sentada a su lado, parecía estar a punto de llorar.

—Harry... ¿Qué le pasa? —le preguntó con la voz temblorosa —. Recorrí todo el barrio, pero las veterinarias están todas cerradas. ¿Tú has tenido experiencia en cosas así, verdad? Sé que en la Academia de Aurores aprendiste lo básico de medicina...

Si, tenía algo de experiencia, pero con humanos y muy poco sabía de gatos. Pero su mejor amiga se veía tan preocupada que decidió hacer todo lo posible.

—Déjame examinarlo primero.

El azabache miró a Crookshanks a través de sus gafas. El gato lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y muy brillosos, parecía estar realmente débil porque apenas se movía. Su pequeña nariz estaba muy mojada y cada tanto un estornudo lo sacudía. Llevó su mano y lo tocó entre las orejas. Descubrió que su cuerpo se encontraba caliente, tenía fiebre.

—Debemos bajarle la fiebre antes de que empeore. Creo que tiene gripe —anunció y Hermione asintió rápidamente —. Enciende la calefacción necesitamos que la sala esté lo más calentita posible.

Harry sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y lo pasó por la nariz de Crookshanks para que le fuera más fácil respirar. Ese gato no se veía nada bien. El mago sabía que si no le bajaba la fiebre algo peor podía pasar, los gatos viejos tenían más probabilidades de morir si no se los trataba adecuadamente. Decidió guardarse aquello para sí mismo, aunque sospechaba que Hermione ya lo sabía.

Cuando la castaña logró que el departamento tuviera la temperatura adecuada, se acercó con una manta rosada para cubrir al gato.

—¿Ha perdido el apetito? —le preguntó el mago.

Hermione asintió sentándose a su lado.

—Cuando volví de trabajar, noté que su plato de comida seguía intacto, ¿qué se puede hacer al respecto Harry? No quiso aceptar nada de lo que le di.

—Debe tener la nariz muy tapada. Una vez escuché que los gatos pierden el apetito por eso —El azabache tomó a Crookshanks y lo dejó en la falda de Hermione —. Sostenlo un momento y pásale este pañuelo por la nariz. Veré que podemos darle de comer.

Harry caminó hacia la cocina y abrió el refrigerador. En el momento que encontró la lata de atún supo que le ganaría a la falta de apetito, lo colocó en el microondas y dejó que el aroma del atún caliente inundara la casa.

No tardó mucho para que Crookshanks comenzara a maullar. El mago volvió a la sala y se sentó junto a ambos. Le sostuvo el cuenco al gato mientras comía desesperado.

Hermione sonrió al fin. —Harry, no sé cómo agradecerte por todo esto...

—No es nada. Fueron varias las veces que tuviste que cuidarme cuando estaba enfermo —dijo bostezando —¿Recuerdas ese día que tenía tanta fiebre que había comenzado a alucinar?

Hermione soltó una risa.

—¡Me asusté mucho ese día! ¡Comenzaste a decir que querías saltar por la ventana para practicar el _Aresto Momentum_!

Harry se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—No sabía que había intentado hacer eso.

—Fue una noche bastante loca. Tuviste varias ideas suicidas, y lo mas cómico era que querías hacerlas conmigo.

Ambos se rieron y el sonido del plato llegó a sus oídos, Crookshanks lo había vaciado.

—Ahora debemos lograr que beba agua —dijo Harry tomando el otro recipiente, pero el gato volvió a recostarse.

—Crookshanks, necesitas tomar agua —le susurró Hermione acariciándole las orejas, pero el solo entrecerró los ojitos.

Harry sacó su varita y Hermione lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—¿No estarás pensando en hechizarlo, verdad? Porque yo no te...

—Shh —la interrumpió y con un movimiento de varita, levantó un pequeño globo de agua del cuenco. Lo llevó enfrente de los ojos del gato y lo movió de un lado hacia otro, hasta que Crookshanks lo atrapó con su boca.

Hermione se rio junto a Harry, y apoyó su espalda completamente en el sofá, claramente ella también estaba exhausta. El azabache la miró mientras repetía el proceso y Crookshanks caía en la trampa otra vez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí... Solo estaba pensando que Ron y tú siempre han sido tan creativos con la magia. A mí nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así —suspiró clavando sus ojos en él —. Cuando llegué del trabajo y lo vi desfallecido en el suelo no supe que hacer.

Hubo un silencio en el que Crookshanks intentó atrapar uno de los globos sin éxito, golpeándole la nariz y haciéndolos sonreír.

Harry habló de repente, sin dejar de observar al gato:

—Es extraño, ¿verdad? Cuando elegimos una mascota para que nos acompañara a Hogwarts no teníamos idea del gran vinculo que se iba a formar —El recuerdo de su lechuza le atravesó el corazón —. Probablemente, si Hedwig seguiría viva, me preocuparía tanto como tú. Así que... es normal que hayas entrado en pánico Hermione.

Luego de aquellas palabras, la castaña acercó una mano para acariciar suavemente su mejilla. Harry entrecerró los ojos ante el contacto, al igual que Crookshanks cuando le rascaban las orejas. Hace mucho que Harry no nombraba a Hedwig, de hecho, también desde hace mucho que no sentía el tacto de su mejor amiga. Aquel roce se sintió tan bien que hasta dejó salir un suspiro.

—Tienes razón Harry. Sabes, Hedwig se ha ido y sé que ese vacío no se llenará jamás, pero parece que otra mascota se ha encariñado contigo también.

Hermione alejó su mano con una sonrisa y Harry despertó a la realidad. Al bajar la mirada vio a Crookshanks nuevamente en su regazo, se había movido solo hasta allí y lo estaba mirando fijamente. Soltó un maullido y el elegido se rio, para luego acariciarle la cabeza con suavidad.

—Todavía tiene un poco de fiebre —dijo Harry —, creo que ahora lo único que necesita es dormir, ¿Dónde deberíamos dejarlo?

—Siempre duerme a mis pies. Ven.

Sosteniendo al gato, Harry siguió a Hermione por el departamento hasta llegar a su habitación. Al ver esa enorme cama el mago bostezó, sentía que apenas podía estar de pie del sueño.

—Aquí —dijo su amiga señalando la esquina de la cama. El azabache lo dejó en el lugar indicado y le colocó la manta rosa encima. Crookshanks no tardó en dormirse.

—¿Qué hora es? —bostezó él.

—Las 4:15 —respondió Hermione haciendo una mueca preocupada —. ¿A qué hora trabajas?

—A las 7:30 —soltó echando la cabeza hacia atrás, no dormiría nada.

Hermione se quedó en silencio. Había algo que la preocupaba y Harry no tardó en darse cuenta.

—¿Quieres que me quede?

La castaña lo miró sorprendida, la habilidad que tenía su amigo para leer sus pensamientos era increíble. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que también era al revés.

—¿Podrías? Es que tengo miedo de que Crookshanks empeore y...

—Está bien Mione. Me quedaré, no hay problema —la interrumpió con una dulce sonrisa —. Además tu cama se ve muy cómoda. Creo que si no me acuesto ahora caeré muerto.

Hermione se rio cuando vio a su amigo lanzarse a la cama con una gran expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Ella movió su varita y le quitó los zapatos, haciéndolo reír.

—Buenas noches Hermione —le dijo y en dos segundos se durmió al igual que Crookshanks. La bruja se metió dentro de la cama y los cubrió con la frazada.

Al mirarlo se dio cuenta de que todavía seguía con las gafas puestas, con una sonrisa se las sacó suavemente y las dejó en la mesita de noche.

—Buenas noches Harry —murmuró para luego abrazar su almohada y dormirse profundamente.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Harry se despertó sintiendo una áspera lengua lamer su frente. Abrió los ojos lentamente y descubrió que era Crookshanks el causante de aquellas lamidas. Y eso no era todo. Tenía sobre él a una Hermione muy dormida, que roncaba casi imperceptiblemente. Su pierna derecha estaba atrapada por las de ella, y el rostro de la castaña estaba sobre su almohada; sus labios rosados y carnosos rozando su mejilla.

En la oscuridad de la noche, Harry se quedó inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. No quería despertarla, pero temía que si no lo hacía, su mejor amiga le recriminaría después. Es que, se encontraban en una posición muy sospechosa...

Harry sentía que le latía el corazón muy fuerte al tenerla completamente pegada a su cuerpo. Su mano derecha estaba rodeándola en un abrazo, casi tocando su trasero...

—Crookshanks... ¡deja de lamerme la cara! —se quejó en voz baja, pero el gato lo ignoró. No se podía mover para apartarlo, porque eso significaría que Hermione se despertaría y...

Sus ojos bajaron y se encontraron accidentalmente con el escote de su camisa. Se quedó sin aliento cuando descubrió que no llevaba sostén. Tragó saliva y apartó la mirada, Hermione no se merecía que estuviera mirándola así mientras estaba dormida. ¡Por Merlín era su mejor amiga de toda la vida! Se sintió enojado consigo mismo.

Hermione dormida, se abrazó aún más al cuerpo de Harry, provocando que la sangre fluyera allí abajo y de un momento a otro el elegido tuviera una erección. Se quedó tieso. Aquello no podía estar pasando.

Crookshanks, cansado ya de lamer, pasó por encima de Harry y luego sobre su dueña para saltar hacia el suelo y salir de la habitación energéticamente. Sabía perfectamente que era imposible que el movimiento del gato no la hubiera despertado.

Se mordió los labios. Estaba acabado. Movió su cabeza hacia la castaña, que ya tenía los ojos abiertos y lo estaba mirando. No se esforzó para ocultar su erección, sabía que con su cuerpo tan pegado al suyo ya lo había notado.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro que Harry podía sentir su respiración, su perfume. Hermione lo observaba en silencio, sorprendida también por esa proximidad. ¿Por qué ninguno se alejaba? Harry bajó su mirada inconscientemente hacia sus carnosos y rosados labios. Sentía tantas ganas de besarlos... Al pensar aquello se sintió aún más sorprendido, era la primera vez que se imaginaba así con su amiga. La castaña por su parte, sentía el corazón tan acelerado que parecía que se le iba a salir. Estaba abrazándose a él y el calor que le proporcionaba Harry era tan agradable... Podía notar en esos ojos verdes algo distinto, algo nuevo que le provocó un travieso cosquilleo en su estómago. _¿Tendría Harry curiosidad sobre cómo sería...?_ Sus ojos al igual que él, bajaron a sus labios. Lo único que Hermione sabía era que ella si sentía curiosidad y que tener tan cerca a su amigo le estaba provocando algo demasiado cálido en su interior.

—¿Quieres intentarlo? —musitó ella de repente, parándole el corazón.

El auror tragó saliva y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse con los café de ella. Hermione estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior, dándole una imagen demasiado atractiva. ¿Se arrepentirían después? No lo sabía pero en ese momento se sentía tan tentado de probar sus labios que no dudó en responder:

—S-Sí.

Harry se acercó lentamente y cerró los ojos. Su boca encontró la de ella, y cuando sus labios se unieron, la escuchó soltar un suspiro. Hermione subió la mano hasta colocarla en su mejilla y Harry la besó con menos timidez. Se sentía tan bien y tan adictivo que su lengua no tardó en hacerse paso para jugar con la de su amiga que sin pensarlo mucho le siguió el juego.

Primero, Harry se apoyó en uno de sus codos para poder acomodarse en la cama y besarla en una mejor posición. Hermione gimió al sentirlo así, casi encima de ella. Se sentía mareada por ese beso que le estaba dando, su mejor amigo sabía besar muy bien y ambos parecían tener química, algo que la castaña nunca se hubiera imaginado. Otro gemido más de parte de ella y Harry ya se encontró jadeando contra su boca, nunca hubiera creído que podría sacar un sonido así de sus labios, se escuchaba tan... sexy. Su mano libre viajó hasta posicionarse en su cadera, tenía la camisa un poco subida así que tocó directamente su piel. Se sentía totalmente excitado, como un adolescente idiota que recién descubre el cuerpo de una mujer.

Hermione mordisqueó sus labios con sensualidad, lento, sacándole un gruñido. La bruja también era consiente de ese calor en su feminidad, de cómo sus pezones comenzaban a hincharse respondiendo a ese delicioso beso.

Harry la escuchó susurrar su nombre, fue como una dulce suplica. Supo de qué se trataba porque él deseaba lo mismo, así que se movió hasta quedar entre sus piernas, su erección pegada a su feminidad arrancándoles un gemido a ambos. Jadeantes, se quedaron un momento así, solo moviendo sus labios unidos, usando sus lenguas que cada vez que se rozaban provocaban un cosquilleo de placer por todo su interior.

Quería que la tocara. Hermione comenzó a sentir esa urgente necesidad de que Harry acariciara más allá. Por eso, su mano encontró la suya, esa que se encontraba aprisionando su cadera y la llevó por su piel, en un viaje hacia arriba haciendo que el corazón del elegido latiera con más fuerza. En el momento en que Harry sintió bajo su tacto el pecho de Hermione, soltó un suave jadeo, porque pudo sentir entre sus dedos ese delicado pezón. Abrió poco a poco sus ojos, para encontrarse con el rostro de su amiga, sentía un enorme deseo de poder presenciar su expresión cuando comenzara a acariciarla.

Comenzó a mover su dedo mayor, a jugar con su hinchado pezón. La vio soltar un gemido, morderse los labios, fruncir las cejas. Era una visión tan hermosa... Su mano continúo tocando, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan excitado y maravillado por una mujer. Se sentía tan suave, tan deliciosa bajo su toque. Hermione abrió poco a poco sus ojos, y al ver que estaba observándola de esa forma se ruborizó. Harry también sintió calor en su rostro y creyendo que la hacía sentir incómoda se detuvo.

—No te detengas —murmuró su amiga con una voz que no había escuchado nunca —, continúa... por favor...

El azabache conteniendo el aliento, atrapó su pezón entre sus dos dedos. La vio relamerse los labios y cerrar los ojos nuevamente. ¿Hasta dónde iban llegar? Sentía la desesperada necesidad de verla con el torso desnudo pero... ¿Hermione lo detendría? Sus manos temblorosas se colocaron en los botones de la camisa de ella y comenzó a desabrocharlos lentamente, temiendo a avergonzarla, pero la castaña no lo detuvo.

Sus pechos quedaron a la vista al fin. Eran redondos y pequeños, sus pezones hinchados eran de un rosa dulce, que hacían tragar saliva a Harry. Descubrió que se moría por chuparlos y sentir su sabor. Era un deseo que no podía controlar, uno que nunca había sentido con otra mujer.

Hermione sintió la boca de Harry acercarse a su pezón hasta sentir sus suave respiración encima de este. Aquello la excitó más de lo que hubiera imaginado, llevó una mano a su cabello azabache y lo guío para que avanzara los últimos centímetros que le faltaba.

—Oh... Harry... —susurró cuando sintió su boca succionar allí. Hermione se arqueó chocándose con su dureza, provocándole un gruñido al mago. Su lengua se movió en círculos por su piel rosada mandando descargas eléctricas por todo su cuerpo que terminaron desembocando allí abajo. Con su otra mano, Harry comenzó a tocar su otro pecho, intentando conferirle el mayor placer posible. La bruja se encontró jadeando, disfrutando más que nunca el placer que le brindaba alguien sobre su cuerpo. Era como si la conociera, como si le hubiera hecho el amor mil veces.

Hermione lo tomó del rostro y lo obligó a volver a su boca, sus labios chocaron con ferocidad, con una pasión descontrolada que los llevó a aferrarse el uno al otro, en un abrazo cargado de deseo.

La bruja le sacó la camisa con rapidez para así encontrarse piel a piel, Harry la levantó hasta que ambos estuvieron sentados en la cama, ella sobre él. La boca del mago fue directo a su cuello, comenzó con dulces besos para luego terminar succionando su piel obstinadamente, le dejaría una marca allí pero a ninguno de los dos les pareció importar. Los gritos de Hermione resonaron una y otra vez en la habitación, dejándose llevar por ese hombre que había parecido obsesionarse con ese lado de su cuello, el dolor y el placer fueron una mezcla deliciosa.

Quería entregarse a él, y parecía que Harry estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse también. Sus bocas se encontraron de nuevo entre jadeos. Las manos de Hermione acariciaron suavemente su espalda con las uñas y acercó sus labios a su oído:

—Hazlo Harry.

Lo escuchó gruñir contra ella. La volvió a recostar en el colchón y comenzó a sacarle el pantalón hasta dejarla en bragas. Hizo lo mismo con los suyos quedándose en bóxer. Harry se quedó observando esa delgada tela de algodón, la única que cubría a Hermione de sus ojos. Tragando saliva, tomo esas pequeñas braguitas y las sacó lentamente, dejándola expuesta.

Al ver su desnudez, su erección comenzó a palpitar. Harry sentía que se moría por sentir lo que era estar dentro de ella.

Hizo algo que Hermione no esperaba, acercó su boca allí y dio un suave beso.

—Harry... —gimió fuerte.

Eso lo motivó a continuar, se aferró a sus rodillas y comenzó a usar su lengua, a pasarla por todo el recorrido, desde su clítoris hasta su entrada. Pudo sentir su sabor, salado y delicioso, le encantó saber que él lo había provocado, estaba tan mojada...

Hermione arqueó las caderas deseando sentirlo más, la lengua de Harry jugueteó traviesamente, era tan bueno complaciéndola que casi parecía irreal, se aferró a las sabanas mordiéndose los labios.

—Me voy a venir si no te detienes —le advirtió chillando, Harry la miró extasiado, escucharla hablar así era demasiado caliente.

—Puedes venirte si quieres —jadeó relamiéndose los labios, imaginarse a su amiga corriéndose en su boca era una imagen demasiado sexy.

Su lengua volvió a estimular su clítoris, haciendo un movimiento constante, las piernas de Hermione comenzaron a temblar, se iba a correr, así de rápido, solo por él. Era casi un sueño.

Usó su dedo para continuar con su clítoris y su lengua viajó hacia su entrada, fue tanto el placer que sintió la castaña en ese momento que se dejó correr, alzando las caderas y apretando su trasero en un grito bestial.

Cuando el orgasmo terminó, Harry alejó su boca y se sacó los bóxer dejando su miembro erecto a la vista. Se metió nuevamente en las piernas de Hermione y la miró a los ojos. Ella con los ojos brillantes del placer, asintió.

—S-Si te hago daño dímelo... —dijo el mago con la respiración agitada. Cuando se sumergió dentro de ella, soltó un gemido. Se sentía mojada y deliciosamente cálida, supo al instante que moverse sería fácil y que debería controlarse para no fallarle. Sus labios capturaron los suyos y en el momento en que sintió nuevamente la lengua de ella, no pudo soportarlo más y comenzó a moverse.

—Me gusta... me gusta mucho —sollozó Hermione contra su boca, era tan placentero que Harry también sentía que estaba al borde de las lágrimas. La tomó del trasero y acelero sus movimientos, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Las manos de ella fueron a su espalda y sus piernas lo rodearon para sentirlo aún más.

Una embestida tras otra, cada vez más duro y rápido, haciéndolos a los dos sudar y gritar juntos.

—Quiero llegar contigo Mione —gruñó el auror aferrándose mas fuerte a ella. Hermione asintió, sintiendo su miembro removerse en su interior, le faltaba poco para llegar al éxtasis una vez más pero quería que durara todo lo posible, el problema era que cada vez se volvía más difícil. Harry la sostenía con fuerza, su lengua seguía moviéndose contra la suya y una de sus manos de vez en cuando subía y le tocaba algún pezón. Estaba a punto de alcanzar su límite, y se esforzaba por bajar ese calor, pero a lo último le fue imposible.

—Voy... Voy a llegar —tembló porque ya lo podía sentir, solo bastaba con unos pocas embestidas más. Harry la hizo rodar en la cama, quedando encima de él. Hermione se sentó y entendiendo lo que su amigo deseaba, comenzó a dar saltitos sobre él. El elegido se mordió los labios al verla moverse de esa manera, nunca podría borrar esa imagen de su mente. Sus manos fueron a sus caderas y sus ojos nunca se apartaron de ella.

Con cada salto que daba sobre él, un grito salía de la boca de ambos, estaban en el borde de la cima, a punto de explotar. Y no tardó mucho tiempo en suceder, porque Hermione se veía tan hermosa así que el cuerpo de Harry terminó traicionándolo. Se corrió dentro de ella, y gracias a dios ella también lo hizo, a la par, como si se hubiera estado conteniendo tanto como él. Se sintió como una explosión de fuegos artificiales dentro de sus sexos, como si ambos hubieran nacido para esa unión. Fue algo inexplicable para ambos.

Hermione cayó sobre él, jadeante. Harry se abrazó a ella y se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, desnudos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, llenos de sudor. Ninguno de los dos sabía que decir ante aquello, todavía estaban sorprendidos por todo lo que había sucedido, así que solo se quedaron en silencio mientras el sol comenzaba a salir e iluminarlos con su suave luz.

—Tienes que ir a trabajar, ¿verdad? —murmuró Hermione haciendo que Harry abriera los ojos por primera vez. Al encontrarse con la mirada de ella sintió un rubor en sus mejillas.

—S-Sí, yo... Debería... cambiarme y aparecerme en el Ministerio antes de que... Kingsley se enfade —respondió sintiéndose estúpido por estar tan nervioso.

Hermione sonrío, una sonrisa de esas que Harry no sabía descifrar.

—En la cocina hay galletas y café si quieres desayunar antes de irte —dijo cubriéndose con la frazada —. Gracias por ayudarme con Crookshanks.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Harry caminó nervioso por su despacho. ¡¿Por qué se había ido así?! ¡Debería haber dicho algo más! El elegido se sentó en su escritorio colocando sus manos en su rostro, en una pose de desesperación. ¡Probablemente Hermione se sentía enfadada o a un peor, decepcionada con él!

Todo había sucedido tan rápido que Harry no había podido actuar como debía. Probablemente después de su huida, Hermione había creído que solo había sido un polvo de una noche o algo semejante.

¿Qué había sentido él al estar así con ella? Al azabache le costaba definirlo con palabras, pero claramente no había sido solo algo de una noche. Lo había disfrutado demasiado y no solo por lo físico, también había sentido algo tan emocional que había estado a punto de sollozar en la cama con ella. Todavía seguía sin comprender como algo así había podido suceder. Hermione siempre había sido su mejor amiga, esa persona que casi quería como una hermana, entonces... ¿Cómo habían llegado a tal situación? ¿Por qué le había gustado tanto?

Harry lanzó los papeles de trabajo al suelo y apoyó su frente contra el escritorio, para dar golpes, como si eso pudiera hacerlo reaccionar.

Pensó en sus labios, en la manera en que los había besado. Sí por Merlín, quería volver a repetirlo, le encantaba su sabor y su textura.

Pensó en su cuerpo, en sus abrazos, en la manera que se habían dejado llevar en esa cama, se había sentido tan cálido...

Y por último pensó en su sonrisa, en la conversación posterior a todo, cuando se habían encargado de cuidar a ese gato anaranjado.

Se había sentido tan feliz al ver su sonrisa cuando Crookshanks mejoró. Siempre había sido así, ambos se alegraban por la felicidad del otro, se esforzaban por ayudarse cuando uno de los dos se sentía mal o demasiado triste.

Harry cerró los ojos. Hermione siempre había estado ahí para él, nunca lo había abandonado. ¿Y si el sentimiento de amistad cambió poco a poco sin que se diera cuenta? Pensó en todo lo que había pasado en ese último año, había tenido tanto trabajo en el Ministerio que apenas tenía días libres, pero cada vez que los tenía, pasaba el tiempo con ella.

Siempre sentía que la necesitaba, que la extrañaba... ¿Cómo es que no lo había percibido de otra manera?

¿Podría continuar con su larga amistad después de aquello? No. Harry no podría, pensaría en esa noche una y otra vez y en cómo le gustaría repetirlo. Era imposible.

Las agujas del reloj sonaban en la habitación mientras Harry se debatía que hacer.

Tik, Tak.

La quiere, necesita de ella.

Tik, Tak.

Debe decírselo, antes de que sea tarde.

Tik, Tak.

Harry se levantó del escritorio de un salto y salió del despacho a toda velocidad. Su secretaria comenzó a seguirlo:

—¡Señor! ¡No puede irse! ¡Necesitamos de su presencia en...!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Necesito hacer algo importante! —la interrumpió y de desapareció en cuanto pudo.

◦•●◉●•◦ ◦•●◉●•◦

Hermione se lanzó al sofá con el viejo libro de _Historia de Hogwarts_. Perdió la cuenta de cuantas veces intentó procesar la primera línea. Dejó que el libro se posara sobre su cara mientras soltaba un lloriqueo. Ni siquiera el aroma a las hojas viejas la animaba. Crookshanks se subió sobre su regazo y soltó un maullido.

—¿Por qué tuviste que enfermarte ayer?—susurró sacándose el libro de la cara, como si el gato le pudiera responder —¿Realmente estuviste enfermo? ¿Cómo es que ahora estás tan bien?

Hermione se levantó chillando una vez más y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar café. No podía dejar de pensar en la expresión de Harry antes de marcharse. ¿Había cambiado su opinión sobre ella? ¿Y si creía que era una mujer fácil? Después de todo, ella misma era la que había iniciado el juego.

"¿ _Quieres intentarlo_?" Hermione se quemó la lengua al olvidar lo caliente que estaba el café y soltó una exclamación.

¡¿Cómo pudo proponerle algo así?! Fue como si las palabas hubieran salido solas de su boca, como si se hubiera vuelto loca de un momento a otro. Le había pedido a Harry que la besara, ¿desde cuándo sentía atracción por su amigo? Habían estado conversando tan bien unas horas antes, ¿cómo es que habían llegado a eso?

Lo peor de todo era que no se trataba de un inocente beso, sino que habían tenido sexo y para Hermione, había sido el mejor sexo de su vida.

Se apoyó en el refrigerador cuando ese pensamiento la abrumó. El mejor sexo de su vida, sí. Y se quedaba corta. Sentía que le temblaba cada músculo al recordar las caricias y besos de Harry por todo su cuerpo.

¿Por qué sentía el deseo de volver a repetirlo? Quería sentirse arrepentida, pero realmente en el fondo no lo estaba y eso era lo que más la torturaba.

Harry probablemente no volvería más, porque... ¿qué decir? Después de aquello su amistad estaba más que rota. No había retorno.

¿Qué sentía por Harry? Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro. Ni ella misma lo sabía con claridad pero comenzaba a preocuparla ese latido constante, que casi traspasaba su pecho. Nunca había sentido algo como ello. La asustaba.

Crookshanks comenzó a hacer ruido con su plato de comida y la castaña entre suspiros buscó la bolsa de alimento. Antes de que pudiera depositar la comida en el cuenco alguien tocó la puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esa hora? Ya había oscurecido y la nieve había comenzado a caer, había que ser valiente para salir con ese clima. Hermione caminó hacia la puerta seguida por un hambriento Crookshanks.

Al abrirla se quedó de piedra. Harry estaba allí, parado bajo la nieve con las mejillas sonrosadas del frío. La miraba a ella, con esos ojos verdes que la dejaron sin aliento y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo.

Hermione no tuvo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero los ojos de Harry terminaron bajando hacia la bolsa de comida.

—Te ayudo —soltó de repente y tomó el alimento para luego entrar al departamento y caminar hacia la sala donde se encontraba el plato de Crookshanks. El gato anaranjado se acercó rápidamente al ver como Harry lo llenaba y comenzó a comer, haciendo que en la habitación solo se escuchara el ruido de sus dientes al triturar los trocitos.

Harry dejó la bolsa en el suelo y se giró hacia Hermione, ella aun lo miraba sorprendida sin poder creer que estuviera allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —murmuró mirando hacia cualquier parte menos a él, se sentía tan avergonzada... Podía imaginarse lo que Harry había venido a decir, " _Lo siento_ " " _Me dejé llevar_ " " _Olvidémoslo_ " o algo mucho peor.

—Necesito hablar contigo Mione —respondió sintiéndose tan temeroso como ella, en su cabeza pasaban los mismos pensamientos que Hermione, creía que en cualquier momento su amiga iba a pedirle que lo olvide todo y no se equivocó.

—No tenemos que hacerlo, ¿deberíamos olvidarlo, verdad?—sonrió sin que la alegría llegara a sus ojos. Harry sintió un horrible dolor en el pecho, no podía dejar las cosas así, tenía que soltarlo todo antes de que el dolor lo consumiera.

Dio un paso hacia adelante cortando la distancia entre ambos, Hermione se ruborizó ante aquel imprevisto movimiento. El azabache buscó sus ojos, hasta que ella lo miró.

—Siento haberme ido así por la mañana —se disculpó haciendo que el rojo de sus mejillas aumentara —. Me asusté por un momento y actúe como un idiota, no debería haberte dejado así...

—No tienes que disculparte —murmuró Hermione clavando su mirada en su pecho —, ¿fue algo de una sola noche, verdad?

El corazón de Harry se aceleró. Debía decirlo en ese momento o se arrepentiría toda su vida. Tragó saliva y soltó:

—No.

 _Tum_. _Tum_. El corazón de Hermione latió al mismo ritmo que el de su mejor amigo. ¿Había escuchado bien? Levantó su mirada temerosa y se encontró nuevamente con esos ojos intensos.

—Hermione, fue algo mucho más para mí. No he podido dejar de pensar en ti durante todo el día —confesó sorprendiéndola —. Sé que debería pero no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos. No quiero asustarte con esto, pero me gustaría saber qué es lo que tú... lo que tú sientes.

Hermione sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, asustando bastante a Harry.

—¿Hermione? Yo no quise... lo siento, lo siento tanto...

La castaña negó rápidamente con la cabeza y lo estrechó en un abrazo, colocando su mejilla en su pecho. El mago, sorprendido, le devolvió el abrazo con cariño a pesar de no tener idea de lo que pudiera estar pensando ella.

—Harry... yo tampoco he dejado de pensar en ti —soltó entre lágrimas —. No sabía qué hacer, creí que tú... creí que estabas arrepentido.

El elegido contuvo el aliento al escuchar aquello. ¿Entonces no era el único? ¿Ella también lo sentía? La tomó de las mejillas y la obligó a mirarlo. A pesar de que estaba llorando Hermione se veía tan hermosa que le dolía.

—No estoy arrepentido. Hermione, ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, es algo que no podría borrar ni aunque quisiera. Por eso sé que no podríamos volver a ser lo que éramos antes. Quiero ser algo más para ti.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas.

—Yo... Yo también quiero eso —confesó haciendo brillar los ojos de Harry —. Al principio dudé sobre nosotros pero ahora me doy cuenta de que eso es lo que deseo. Harry me he dado cuenta que yo... que he comenzado a quererte de otra forma...

—Entonces... ¿te animarías a intentarlo? —le preguntó sintiendo un cosquilleo extraño en el estómago, se sentía tan nervioso y emocionado.

Al verla asentir Harry se sintió tan feliz que no pudo evitar acercarse y capturar sus labios en un dulce beso. Hermione entre suspiros se colgó de su cuello para luego ser rodeada por los brazos de su amigo. Disfrutaron tanto de aquel beso que perdieron la noción del tiempo. Ninguno de los dos se quería separar pero la falta de aire comenzaba a hacerlos marear. Se tambalearon y terminaron cayendo en el sofá entre risas.

Harry le besó la nariz con una sonrisa y Hermione lo imitó. Crookshanks se subió al sofá y los miró con esos profundos ojos gatunos.

—Creo que alguien está celoso —susurró el azabache haciéndola reír.

—Solo quiere la atención del humano que lo salvó ayer —dedujo mientras Harry le rascaba entre las orejas y el gato ronroneaba.

—El sofá es grande, hay lugar para los tres —El mago tomó al gato, se recostó junto a Hermione y colocó a Crookshanks entre ambos —. Tengo demasiado frío.

Con esa excusa, Harry suspiró y abrazó con fuerza a Hermione quien terminó devolviéndole el abrazo con la misma fuerza.

—¿Y sueño también? —le preguntó ella divertida.

—Sí, alguien ayer me llamó a las 3 am —se rio rozando su nariz con la suya cariñosamente, luego le dio otro beso —. Estás demasiado calentita... creo que me dormiré por un ratito...

Hermione cerró los ojos ante esa tentativa idea. Y así, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo de Harry y con Crookshanks en su regazo, la castaña logró dormirse sintiéndose demasiado cómoda y feliz.

Harry hizo trampa aquella vez y abrió los ojos para observarla dormir. Todavía continuaba preguntándose si era un sueño. Es que Hermione se veía tan hermosa durmiendo y abrazada a él, y la sensación de tenerla así era tan tibia y agradable...

Bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con la del gato anaranjado. Este tenía los ojos ya entrecerrados, a punto de dormirse al igual que su dueña. Antes de dejarse llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, Harry levantó un poco la cabeza y sonriendo soltó:

—Gracias Crookshanks.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Harry Potter se sumergió en un sueño calentito y sin pesadillas.

* * *

.

.

 **N/A: Tengo una gran adoración por Crookshanks creo que eso lo he dejado notar en la mayoría de mis fics, y que este gatito se relacione con Harry siempre me pareció sumamente dulce porque Hermione le tiene mucho aprecio.**

 **¿Les gustó? Iba a hacer de este oneshot solo algo hot pero terminó siendo algo romántico y dulce también.**

 **Espero sus reviews!**

 **Afrodita**

 **(Creditos a la foto: HorrocruxMachine: facebook harry+hermione)**


End file.
